Her Guardian of the Night
by j.d.y
Summary: He watched from afar, mesmerized by her dance. Now he seeks a path to her heart, though such journeys are fraught with peril. Can they come to accept one another as they are, or is true love a blind effort that no one can obtain? Summary made by ike1440


Okay, I think I really should run and hide at this point. You people who follow me rea generally going to kill me. Cut my head, and leave me to die in a ditch. *hides* But I honestly have a reason for this! Blame him - ike1440. It's all his fault! All his! He's my beta and writes Gargoyles fics and well he really is obsessed with me writing them. He's been asking for a while and then he got the general plot bunnies flowing. GAH! I HATE YOU FOR THIS! *sigh* On another note this thing will not be epically long like most of my stories. And hopefully updated every week or so. KEY WORD: Hopefully :D Well I hope you enjoy this.

Word Count: 2,577 without Author's Note.

Release Date: Wednesday May 4th, 2011.

I want to thank my lovely *coughEVIL JERKFACE FROM HECKcough* beta ike1440! For without his suggestions *coughPUSHINGcough* this story would not be possible.

I do NOT own Gargoyles.

* * *

><p>Lexington deemed it his brothers' fault.<p>

The little green gargoyle had been trying to take apart a computer and put it back together faster than he had the previous night. Yet of course both Broadway and Brooklyn said that was too 'boring' and that he needed to get out and live, telling him that he was going out with them to some new club they'd found that you could hear the music from the roof.

He'd told them no and thought that it was over.

Yet he knew he should have known; it was Broadway and Brooklyn after all. So after an hour of their pestering – they kept taking his wrench and spare computer parts – he'd finally given up his project of rebuilding the computer, determined to do something else. But no even then they wouldn't leave him alone, following him everywhere he went. After the fifth - or was it sixth? - time of Lex telling his rookery brothers no, they obviously decided that he was still small enough to take advantage of.

So Broadway with his great size easily lifted the small green gargoyle and carried him off to the dance club with a smirking Brooklyn who kept making cough sounds that really sounded like small manly giggles. As soon as they reached the roof of the club, Broadway dropped the frazzled gargoyle onto his feet.

"I'd forgotten how loudly you can sequel, Lex." Brooklyn teased, pretending to clear out his ears as if the other gargoyles angry shouts at being mishandled had hurt him.

"At least I don't giggle!" Lex glared at the brother, his tail tapping to the music below.

"I was coughing!" Brooklyn exclaimed, trying to defend himself.

"From what? Amusement?"

"You two sound like an old married couple." Broadway cut in, as he leaned over to look in at the mass of dancing people.

The club was swirling with people. Sometimes it was hard to see where one person began and another ended; they all looked alike. The smell of alcohol drifted up to the three gargoyles' noses and they knew that people were going to get rowdy from the drink. The music pulsed and with it everyone seemed to become one like one giant heart pumping in tune to the music. The club was alive.

"If only it were Halloween." Brooklyn's voice had gained on a wispy quality.

"Yeah I know. We could easily join in the party." Leaning in a bit closer, Lexington contemplated lifting the windows a bit to hear the music clearer.

"I bet they have really great food down there." Broadway sighed, his stomach growling. Brooklyn and Lexington exchanged a glance at each other at the brother's suggestion, both saying the same thing in their minds, _'Does he ever think about anything besides food?'_

"I swear you could eat a whole house full of food and still be hungry." Brooklyn shook his head, watching Lex scramble onto the glass. "Be careful." He warned. Lex might be small, but it was glass and he doubted it would hold the other gargoyle for long.

"I'll be fine." The little gargoyle ignored Brooklyn in favor catching a better view than his brother's. He had a feeling he could even go inside and stay away from the lights and nothing would happen. All everyone cared about was the music, alcohol, and sex; they didn't see anything else.

"Still Lexington just come back over here. What if someone sees you?" Brooklyn tried again; he'd rather not have to flee into the sky. And what would happen if the glass really did break and the smallest gargoyle of the three fell straight down into the middle of the crowd? Brooklyn really didn't want to find out.

"I think he's fine." Broadway injected, the glass looked pretty thick to him. He knew that if he attempted to walk out on to it, the stuff would shatter into a thousand pieces, but Lex was a lightweight.

"Exactly, now let me alone. I want to take a look at all the wiring." He lied; he really wanted to see the people. They interested him in the way they moved their bodies, the way they kept at it. It fascinated him simply because a thousand years earlier the people had still danced, but not as flashy or sexy.

His eyes followed the people dancing, their bodies moving in sync to the music. People wearing barely anything trotted through the mass, while other's covered everything danced, some had martini glasses in their hands, while beer mugs were chugged down. No one looked the same, what they wore was different, what they did was different, it was easy to tell.

A break in the crowd caught his eye.

It was the first time he saw her.

* * *

><p>Caroline followed after her friends quickly.<p>

"You do realize that you don't have to do as June says, right?" Sarah asked, nodding towards the eccentric girl in front of them with bright sky blue hair and red eyes who at the moment was bouncing from one cute guy to the next in an effort to get all their numbers.

"I don't mind crowded places." Her voice was quiet, barely audible over the roar of the music. They'd come to the club because June had wanted to get out.

"Come on guys! If we don't hurry all the booths will be taken!" June Naomi Summers was the kind of girl who never stayed on one thing for long. She was constantly in a rush to do something, moving from one task to another, often leaving her last task forgotten, never to be picked up again. In college she'd changed her major nine times in three years, before finally settling on art her last year. She was extremely hyper and seemed to have boundless amounts of energy. She never kept her naturally blonde hair the same color for more than three weeks and her chocolate brown eyes were always changing with contacts.

"We better go and make sure she doesn't hurt herself." Sarah May Russell on the other hand was the one who helped pull June back from her crazier stunts, but at the same time was willing to go along with some of the ones that peaked her interest. During her college years, she'd gone in undecided and after a year and a half changed her Major to history. Her brown hair was natural, but the idea of blonde streaks had been June's pushing. Her green eyes were left alone, no matter how much the eccentric June pushed. It was often said that Sarah may have a place for everything, but those places were jam packed with stuff. Sarah balanced out the group.

"Yeah." Caroline Evangelen Roberts was as many would say a stick in the mud. She wasn't one that you would notice and she liked it that way. The girl hardly ever left her comfort zone and she chose to avoid places that would somehow single her out; the only reason she liked clubs was because she could blend into the crowds, that and the music. Neat, quiet, shy, orderly, and nervous were how many people saw her. She didn't try new things and she didn't meet new people instead sticking with the same people she'd known since she was little. The only reason her red hair was short was because June had one time won a bet and now because Caroline liked it, she refused to leave her comfort zone and allow it to grow back out. And like Sarah she kept her light brown eyes they way they were supposed to be.

The two girls followed their rambunctious friend out onto the dance floor, blending into the crowd as they went. Caroline felt someone grab her wrist, realizing it was only Sarah after she began to frantically pull away. Sarah was always taking care of her.

Easily they tracked down June who was at the current moment attempting to see if she could get the bar tender to give her a free drink, Caroline blushed when she noticed her friend was allowing a bit of her breasts to show at the top. The bar tender seemed to be falling for it too, that was until Sarah intervened.

"What in God's name are you doing June? Stop pestering him!" Reaching out Sarah grabbed a hold of June's shirt pulling the other girl away from the bar.

"I'm really sorry about her." Caroline muttered, just loud enough for the cute brunette boy to hear her.

"It's alright; she wasn't pestering me." He grinned at her, sliding three shots of alcohol across the table.

"I don't drink." The ginger tried, blushing at the look on his face. He seemed to study her.

"Oh come on Caroline, you never drink!" June had already grabbed one of the shots and drowned it, looking ready to order another.

"But-" She tried, her eyes darting back and forth for a reason to get out of it.

"It's only one night and you don't have to drink much." There Sarah went again, being the middle ground in their little group. Caroline had a feeling that somehow or another that was the best offer she was going to get.

"She should drink lots!" The woman with sky blue hair giggled, chugging down a shot of vodka. Her energy only seemed to increase when she was drinking.

"I'll have just one." Taking a sip from the shot, she nearly gagged. The stuff tasted horrible. Idly Caroline had noticed that Sarah had given her shot to June and instead ordered a beer. Quickly the four foot six Caroline finished off her shot, deciding that she wanted to dance.

"Going to dance already?" June asked, eyeing the people in the crowd. Soon she'd start dancing with people, no matter the gender and the flighty girl was known for getting dirty in her dancing.

"I feel like I'm being watched over here." She might not be one for parties, but at least in the middle of a crowd she was just another person. No one knew who she was and she blended in. Setting her glass down, Caroline waved through the dancing mass. Finally after she deemed herself far enough into the crowd, she began to move.

Her friends had often told her that she was a good dancer and with her lithe size she could weave around people. Honestly the only reason she danced was because she enjoyed it, but Caroline refused to dance all alone. Thus her main reason for coming to clubs. It made her feel safe to be out like this, where all she was to the world was just another body in a sea of them.

The music was fast and upbeat, some hip-hop band she believed. The ginger didn't pay attention to the lyrics, but just to the beat, while her body quickly began to move. Her hips rotated at every loud beat, while the rest of her just moved. She never really was sure what she was going to do, she just did it. It was her way of showing who she was, an expression of herself as her friends called it. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to forget there were people around her and she felt at ease, at peace, and that something that was very hard for Caroline to be.

Suddenly her little bubble was shattered.

Later she'd find out that two men had been arguing over a woman, one claiming the other had helped his wife cheat on him, the other at first denying it but later admitting it and saying how the other's wife really loved him. Very quickly words had escalated in volume and tempers rose through the roof, one thing had set the other man off more than before and he'd lashed out. The brawl had escalated until several others were involved. At one point the crowd had broken up to form a circle. One of the men shoved the other away from him, pushing through the circle and right into Caroline.

Caroline was tiny, like child size tiny. Often over the years people believed she was a child from behind because she was only four foot six. She'd grown up smaller than the rest of the kids, with fragile easy to break bones. Her lack of body fat didn't help. She wasn't a fighter and over the years June and Sarah had stuck up for her more times than they could count.

So when the guy knocked into her, they clambered to the floor, Caroline's first thought was that she had broke something again. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Caroline! Can you hear me? Are you okay?" Sarah was kneeling beside her and all the ginger saw was stars, pretty little bright orange stars that swirled. Her friend sounded worried, her hands hovering over her friend, afraid to touch her in case she might injure her tiny friend further.

"Oh god she's going to die! We're going to have to bury Caroline! Poor Caroline!" Hands that could only be June's were shaking her, frantic, scared, and sweaty.

"She's not going to die!" Sarah snapped, noticing that Caroline's eye lids were fluttering open. People were starting to circle around their little group; the men who had previously been fighting looked anxious and a few bouncers had come over to check everything out.

Caroline opened her eyes, noticing how really worried her friends had been. Sarah placed a hand around her, helping her sit up straight. As soon as she was sitting up, June wrapped her arms around her.

"Are you okay?" June asked, frantic. She had definitely worked herself into a frenzy.

"I'm okay." Blushing Caroline tried to ignore the fact that most of the club was staring at her. She was in the spotlight; the biggest thing she tried to avoid at all costs.

"We should probably head home now." It was Sarah's suggestion; she'd noticed her friend's discomfort. Quickly June and the brunette were pulling their ginger friend to her feet.

The guys who had been fighting looked guilty and one or two actually apologized for knocking Caroline over, she'd accepted with her head bowed and a bright red face. Carefully they weaved through the crowd, the music starting back up as they neared the entrance. It seemed the falling of one woman didn't stop the party for long.

Before they made to leave Caroline looked back towards the big windows on the ceiling. They allowed moonlight to pour in and sometimes she remembered them being open to help cool the club down when it really got hot. But she really wasn't looking at the windows.

When Caroline had been falling, she'd seen something atop the glass windows. She hadn't really seen a face or even a hair color, but a general outline of them. They were small statured she guessed, tiny enough to not break the glass. Also they seemed to look different from a normal human, maybe they were deformed?

But all that hadn't really scared her.

When they leaped away from the glass when she saw them, whatever it had been had had webbing connecting their arms to their body.

Their eyes had glowed in the dark, as if they were watching her.

Whatever it was wasn't normal.

Caroline thought she could still see the figure of a head and glowing eyes from where the glass met the concrete of the roof.

* * *

><p>Okay that's the end of this chapter :D hehe XD Please review. I need some feedback on this. :D<p>

Until next time

-j.d.y.


End file.
